1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-29136 discloses a cleaning tool having a cleaning element which comprises a fabric layer and a scraping sheet.
While the known cleaning tool has certain cleaning effect, it is desired to provide higher cleaning effect.